The Story Of Chaos
by Chaos Severin
Summary: This is the story of a Hogwarts student named Chaos. I don't know what else there is to say...


She walked down the dim stone corridor heading towards the dungeons. The same familiar path she has walked for three years now. She remembers the first time she ever walked down this hallway... She was with the rest of the first year students all following Richard Marks, a seventh year prefect. Chaos was nervous, but she knew this is where she belonged. She glanced around at her fellow Slytherins and smiled. Chaos knew that one day she would be the one showing a brand new group of first years through the dungeons to the Common Room. She would be the one they all looked up to.

She slowly came back to reality as she entered the oh so familiar Common Room. Chaos looked around. On the stone walls hung green and silver tapestries, each with a serpent in the center. In the far corners of the room some students were working on what seemed to be Professor Snape's Potions assignment. She glanced at the bulletin board. Nothing new or interesting. Finally Chaos glanced towards the fireplace. Some students were seated in various places around the fire, having what seemed to be a very animated conversation. She looked at each of the students until she finally saw him. Tall, handsome, beautiful green eyes, shaggy brown hair. A fourth year, Jonathan Edwards. Oh how Chaos longed for him. She had only ever spoken to him once since her first year. Only once.

It was her first day back when she was a first year. Jonathan was a second year at the time. Chaos accidently bumped into him while leaving the Great Hall. His voice was so smooth. So attractive. So.... seductive. For a boy of only about eleven or twelve, he seemed to be so perfect.

'Excuse me Miss. Sorry about that. I really should watch where I'm going once in a while.'

He smiled at her apologetically and walked away. At the time, she had been too awestruck to say anything. But now, thinking back on it, she could think of so many things she should have said. Everyone always says first impressions are the most important. Chaos had messed hers with Jonathan up terribly. Since that first time she say him, she had always been attracted to him. Over the past three years that Chaos had been at Hogwarts, Jonathan had only gotten better looking. Much taller. Much more handsome. Voice even sexier. Just more gorgeous with age. She, on the other hand, hadn't changed much. She had grown maybe three inches and gained one cup size since her first year. Still only about five foot three inches, long brown hair, hazel eyes. Not much had changed. Not as scrawny as she once was, but still she thought herself nothing to look at.

Chaos stood there, gawking. Her best friend, Annabelle Michlan, a third year, came up to her and said rather loudly, 'Just go talk to him. You've got nothing to lose.'

Chaos jumped.

'Annabelle! You frightened me. I can't just go talk to him... He is out of my league... So far out of my league.'

' Chaos. You will never have a chance with him if you don't just go to talk to him.'

'Do you want me to just go up to him? You know I can't do that... I would just make a fool out of myself... What if he remembers last time? I would die.'

'Look, love, I'm pretty sure just about everyone knows you are fond of him. If you hadn't told me, I probably could have guessed. The way you stand here or there and just look at him... He probably already knows. Talk is, he is single. So he may just like you to. You need to step up your game and talk to him before some other girl does.'

Chaos blushed deep red. She always blushed whenever she was nervous or embarrassed. She hated it.

'Is it really that obvious?'

'Yes. It is. I have to run. Got to go see McGonagall about the detention she sentenced me to this morning for hexing some Ravenclaw girl. Let me know how everything goes.'

'Okay, Belle. See you later...'

Annabelle winked at Chaos and hurried out of the room. Chaos felt very, very nervous. She knew she had to get out of his presence before she actually did go and talk to him. As she turned to leave, she spared Jonathan one final glance, regretting it instantly. He was looking at her. They lockd gazes. At that moment, all she could see was him. His emerald eyes. His gorgeous face. His sexy hair. His white smile... She suddenly registered that Jonathan was smiling. At her! She was so dazed she didn't know what to do. Go talk to him? Smile? Wink? She finally gave him a small, shy smile, flushed red, and hurried to her dormitory.

Chaos woke with a start. She looked around her room lost and disoriented. What has she just seen? Had it been real?  
'It had to have been only a dream.' she thought. 'I was asleep and in my bed. All night long. And, besides, that was a very unlikely situation.' She thought back on what she had just seen.

There she was, on the bank of the Black Lake, lying down under the stars. She suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes and sat up. Chaos turned to look. There he was. Jonathan Edwards. Approaching her. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. Was she really seeing him? Or was he jus a figment of her imagination? Jonathan continued towards her.

'Hello.' he greeted her.

'Hi.' Chaos timidly replied.

'Would you mind if I joined you...?'

'I... I umm.... I suppose if you wanted to you could..'

Jonathan sat on the blanket at looked up at the sky. Chaos sat back down, there was about a foot of space between them.

'May I ask why you are here?' she asked.

Jonathan looked as if he hadn't heard her and just kept looking at the stars.

'The stars are so beautiful tonight.' said Chaos. 'You can see all of them... Not a cloud in the sky...'

'Mmmmm. Not quite why I am here, though.'

'Then why are you?'

'Because,' said Jonathan as he closed in the space between them, 'I wanted to do this.'

At that moment, he bent his head and kissed her softly. Chaos looked at him a smiled.

Chaos climbed out of bed and got dressed. 'That was the best yet strangest dream I have ever had.' she thought. She headed towards the Common Room. Sure enough, there was Jonathan by the fireplace with his friends. Chaos blushed and set off for the Great Hall without glancing back at him. 


End file.
